The Cycle of Life and Death: Avoiding Death
by Jaede Loriele Conlon
Summary: Rated for: some insinuated situations, and some violence...Jade (Smudge) has found a quick home with the manhattan newsies, but her and Spot don't hit it off too well, and everywhere she turns is another danger...
1. Chapter 1: The first incident

Disclaimer: Jack, Blink, Mush, and all the other Disney Newsie characters are not mine, and I don't lay claim to any of them. However, Smudge Conlon , or Jade, as she is also known is my character as well as all of the Brooklyn newsies, except Spot Conlon. Patriot Wishes, Kay Singer, and Jewels are also not my characters and I don't claim to have any hold over them (sorry you guys, but I didn't think that you want anybody else with yer guys). I am not making any money off this story so, Disney, please do not sue. Thanx.  
  
It was about four in the afternoon when Blink stumbled into the Manhattan Lodging House, carrying in his arms an unconscious girl. The girl was gaunt with starvation, and her skin was deathly pale. The only sign of life was the sound of her rasping breath and the heaving of her chest as she breathed.  
  
"Heya Kloppman, could youse help me ovah heah?" Blink gasped out. Kloppman hurriedly rushed to help Blink with the girl. Together they carried her upstairs to the bunkroom were some of the boys were playing poker, and others were leisurely taking a smoke and watching the game. As soon as Kloppman walked into the room with Blink right behind him all the boys looked up and Race set down his cards, and stood up with a smart remark on his lips, but before he could say it he noticed the girl in Blinks arms and gasped instead.  
  
"Hey Jack. could I git some help ovah heah?"  
  
"What happened?" asked Jack as he helped Blink carry her to the last free bunk.  
  
"Ise don't know." Replied Blink; "Ise jist found 'er curled up in an alleyway. At foist I thought she was dead, but den she started ta cough so." Jack nodded his head in understanding. "So ya brought 'er heah. ya nevah will change will ya?" Jack gave a short laugh, but then grew serious again. "Hey Boots," said Jack to one of the newsies closest to him, "could ya git some blankets ovah heah?" Jack turned back to Blink, a worried expression on his face. "Blink Ise soiry, but I don't know what ta do fer 'er. She needs a doctah, and ain't none of us got 'nough money fer dat."  
  
"Hot watah." a raspy voice said from below them. "Hot watah." the girl managed to say again before she fell into fits of coughing. Blink and Jack were so shocked at hearing the girl speak that for a few seconds they just stood there staring at her. Jack was the first one who snapped out of it, and he turned to the crowd of newsies that had gathered behind him. "Mush, go git Kloppman ta boil some watah," he commanded. "An' da rest of youse, git outa heah. Go sell da evenin' papes or sumtin'." All the newsies immediately started to file out the door.  
  
"Here's da blankets ya asked fer, Jack." Said boots who had just come back.  
  
"Thanks Boots, now ya cin eidah stay heah an' help, or youse cin go wit da odders." Boots looked at the two older boys, and then quickly made his way towards the door. "See ya bums latah!" he called as he made his way out the door. Jack and Blink turned back to the girl and stared down at her. By this time she had stopped coughing, and was laying back with her eyes half closed. Sensing the boys' stares she opened her eyes, and stared back at them. "Whats da mattah. wid youse. ya nevah seen. a goil. or sumtin'?" She said weakly and between deep breaths.  
  
"No. I mean yes. I mean. its jist dat ya surprised us, dats all." Jack answered, stumbling some over what he wanted to say.  
  
"So, uh, what's yer name?" Blink asked, but her answer was cut short when Mush came in with a small pail of hot water. "Heah's dat watah ya wanted, an' Ise gots some rags too, jist in case."  
  
"Thanks Mush," said Jack taking the pail, and rags from him, and setting them down on the floor beside the bed. When he looked at the girl again she was sound asleep. "I guess I'll go tell da boys dat dey cin come back now." And with that statement Jack left the room.  
  
Blink watched as Jack left and then he turned back to the girl, dipped the rag in the water, and then placed it on the girls forehead.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
"Ag amharc trí m'óige  
  
Sé mé bhí sámh  
  
Gan eolas marbh  
  
Bhí mé óg gan am ."  
  
Blink groggily opened his eyes, awakening to the sweet sound of singing. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. There he saw the girl sitting up in bed, and with her eyes closed, singing softly to herself.  
"Anois táim buartha  
  
'S fad ar shiúl an lá  
  
Ochón is ochón ó."  
The girl stopped abruptly as she sensed someone listening to her. She opened her eyes and looked down at Blink, and gave him a small smile. "Ise soiry if Ise woke youse up." Blink quickly shook his head.  
  
"No, dats okay, really, Ise enjoyed da show." The girl smiled and lay back down on her side, and propping her self up with her arm. "Me mudder used ta sing to me when I had nightmares, or couldn't go to sleep." Blink nodded his head in understanding. "Me mudder used to sing to me too." They both were silent for a few moments, just quietly thinking about their old life, and when they'd had a family.  
  
"Yer name's Blink, right?" Blink snapped out of his reverie and nodded his head.  
  
"So whats yer real name?" Blink snapped his head up in shock. Nobody had asked for his real name in years. "Umm. Demetri. What did you say yer name was?" Blink asked, changing the focus to her.  
  
"I didn't, but me names Jade." She replied. "Ise don't gots a nickname 'cept da one me mudder called me. but dat was too long ago and I don't remember." But Blink knew that she really did remember, it was just one of those things that you don't forget.  
  
"Ise should go ta bed now." Said Blink as he stood, and looked across the room to his bunk.  
  
"Yeah, and I needs ta git some sleep. Soiry fer keeping you up."  
  
"Like I said earlier, it's fine." Blink slowly walked over to his bed and got in. Just as he began to drift off to sleep he heard the sweet sound of Jade singing.  
  
"Sky is calling to the steeple As it echoes out my name I can hear you in the air I breathe  
  
Spanning the years that have Come and gone You roll like the ocean underneath The sun Weaving my soul to the Holy One Weaving on and on with.  
  
Love it searches everything It searches everyone. Your love, it reaches all that I am And I am overcome by your Deep, deep love Deep, deep love  
  
Candles are burning And I pray that you'll be near Me as I kneel I can see you in the air I breathe." 


	2. Smudge

Jade woke up with a start and almost panicked until she remembered where she was. She sat up in bed and saw the newsies, half dressed, quietly getting ready for the day. Kloppman had suggested this so that Jade could get more sleep, and so that the boys could dress before she woke up.  
  
Race was the first one to notice her. "Hey! Ya bum!" he yelled and threw a pillow at her. "Youse is supposed to be asleep still!" Suddenly the bunkroom became chaos as everyone who was still not completely dressed hurried to hide behind a bed, or rushed into the washroom.  
  
Jade laughed as she saw the mess they were making. Blink came sauntering over to her while still buttoning up his shirt. "So, Smudge, ya feelin' bettah?" Jade nodded her head, but then looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Smudge?" she asked. Blink looked somewhat confused, but then realized that he hadn't told her yet.  
  
"Oh! Dat's yer nickname." He announced, and then proceeded to explain, "when I was puttin' da hot rags on ya yestahday I saw dis smudge on yer face. I tried ta wipe it off, but." he trailed off knowing that she probably already knew. "Anyway, hope dats okay wit youse?"  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling, "dat's fine." She looked around her, "so ya gots any food 'round heah? Ise literally starvin'!" Blink looked towards the door, and nodded his head, "yeah, Kloppman is makin' ya sumtin', 'e should be up any minute." Jade nodded her head in affirmation, then broke into another fit of couqhing.  
  
"Well, Ise bettah be going now." Blink said uncomfortably. "Kloppman'll take good care of ya." He said as he started to walk away. "See youse latah!" he called as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Jade managed to call out in a hoarse voice before she started coughing again. She listened to the sounds of the newsies as they filed out of the lodging house and onto the streets of Manhattan, New York. Bored, and unable to fall asleep, Jade began to sing another song.  
  
"Seolaigh me ar uisce beo Eist le fuaim an ghaoth Neartaigh ar `ar dtura me Tusa liom go deo  
  
Rinne Tu an Fharraige Finne Tu na slelbhe Thug Tu na blatha duinn Thug Tu Tu fhein  
  
Muscail suas mo chroi inniu Amhran ur a cheol  
  
Shlanaigh nois mo anam lag Lion go hiomlan me Rinne Tu an Fharraige Finne Tu na slelbhe Thug Tu na blatha duinn Thug Tu Tu fhein"  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
That afternoon Blink came back to see if Jade wanted to go to Tibby's with him for lunch, but when he went to her he found her tossing and turning in her sleep. He put his hand to her forehead and quickly pulled it back. Jade was burning up in fever! "Kloppman!" Blink called slowly backing away. Then he turned and ran down the stairs. "Kloppman!!!"  
  
When he reached the front desk where Kloppman usually was, he found it empty. Kloppman was gone. Quickly he ran into the kitchen, grabbed a pail, and filled it with freezing cold water. Grabbing some washcloths he ran back upstairs, ignoring the water that splashed onto him.  
  
Quickly he ran to Jade's bed and set the pail down. After soaking one of the rags, and ringing it out, he began to wipe Jade's face with it. For almost an hour he washed her face with cold water, changing the rags every once in a while so as to keep the rag cool.  
  
"Blink?" Jade's voice was barely audible as she asked for the only person that she wanted beside her at that moment.  
  
"Smudge? I'm here Smudge." Blink's voice betrayed the relief he felt when he heard her voice. Jade smiled and sighed contentedly. "Ise glad youse is heah." she whispered. Blink smiled slightly, he was glad that Jade was going to be okay, but he was still scared that she might get worse. "Oh gosh Smudge, youse needs ta git bettah." Blink pleaded with her, but she'd already fallen asleep. Sighing deeply, Blink lay his head down on the edge of her bed and let sleep take him away. 


	3. Chapter 3: Spot Conlon

"Blink, Blink." Blink stirred when her heard someone call his name. Slowly he opened his eyes, and came face to face with Jack. "Blink, are youse okay?" Blink groaned, and then remembered the reason that he was there. "Oh God, Smudge!" he exclaimed turning to her. Frantically he felt her forehead. She was still hot, but the fever had come down considerably.  
  
"Would ya mind tellin' me whats going on?" Jack asked a getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nothin', everything's fine. Smudge jist ain't feelin' dat great." Blink replied.  
  
"Fine, well Spot an' a couple of 'is newsies are comin' ovah fer a pokah game tanight so wese needs ta git ready." Jack said giving Blink a look that you just don't argue with. He glanced over at Jade and gave Blink a thoughtful look. "Do ya think dat she'll be in da mood ta play tanight?" Jack asked Blink. Blink looked back at Jade. She still didn't look that well, but he doubted if she would let herself stay in bed with company coming over. "She wouldn't miss it fer da woild." He said confidently, although inside he was worried.  
  
It didn't take long for Jack, and the other newsies to clean up the bunkroom and set up a few makeshift tables.  
  
"Smudge!" Blink leaned down to her ear and yelled in it, making Jade jump and quickly sit upright in bed, her eyes wide. When she realized what Blink had done she groaned and lay back down. "Whats da mattah wit ya Blink. Ise ain't feelin' dat great." She whined.  
  
"Soiry. but Spot an' a coupla 'is newsies are comin' ovah. Ise didn't think dat ya wanna be in bed when 'e comes." Jade quickly jumped out of bed at that, then sat back down holding her head. "Oooooohhh." Jade groaned. Blink laughed at the sight of Jade, but stopped when she gave him the death glare. "Is there any spare clothes around heah?" she asked, standing up a little slower this time.  
  
Blink laughed, "What? Ya don't wanna wear dose rags?" and he earned yet another glare from Jade.  
  
"Stuff it Blink." Blink faked a gasp, and fell to the floor as though he had fainted. Jade, getting somewhat frustrated, kicked him in the stomach. "Jist git da clothes would ya, Demetri." She said, stressing his real name.  
  
"Fine, fine," Blink said while laughing, "Ise gots dem." He pulled a clean set of clothing from under the bed and tossed them up to her. Jade caught the clothes that Blink had tossed her, and then stepped over him and headed for the washroom.  
  
When she came back out Blink snickered. Jade glared at him, "What? Ya nevah seen a goil dressed like a guy?" she asked.  
  
Blink snickered again, "No, I jist ain't nevah seen YOU dressed like a guy."  
  
Jade sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, but it quickly came back down when she fell into another fit of coughing. Jade dropped to her knees holding her stomach, her body shaking from the force of the cough.  
  
"Smudge?" Blink's face turned from one of humor to one of shock and worry.  
  
"Ise. fine." Jade managed to gasp out. Blink shook his head. "No, youse ain't fine, an' youse is going ta bed. Now." Jade quickly stood up.  
  
"I am not going to bed." She said, determined. Blink just shook his head and muttered, "Yeah, you are. Even if I hafta carry youse dere." Jade's eyes widened when she heard this.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." She said menacingly. Blink just frowned. Jade slowly realized that Blink meant what he had said.  
  
"Awww come on Blink." Fake tears started to form in her eyes. "Jist le'me stay up ta meet Spot. Please." she pleaded with him. Blink looked at her and wasn't fooled by the tears forming in her eyes, but he still looked at the ground.  
  
"Fine, but den youse hafta ta go back to bed. no gamblin' tanight." Blink conceded, against his better judgment. A cocky grin spread across Jade's face, and Blink thought that for just a second she looked just like Spot Conlon. "Don't you go givin' me no smirks, or I'll jist put ya in bed right now." Jade's smirk immediately disappeared, and was replaced by a blank look.  
  
"Dat bettah?" Blink laughed. Suddenly the door opened and in sauntered a somewhat short and skinny newsie, followed by five other Brooklyn newsies.  
  
Jade watched as Spot smirked at Jack and then spit shook with him. "Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick."  
  
"They always do dat." Blink whispered in Jade's ear. Jade just nodded in affirmation, her eyes never leaving the skinny little boy. There was something in him that Jade recognized. Something from her past. But no, she thought, Ise can't live in da past.  
  
"So Jacky boy, me boids 'ave been choipin' in me ear. Ya gots a new goil 'round heah, Smudge sumtin' or odder." It was a statement, not a question. Spot knew, and he didn't need to ask. His birds, as they were called, always gave him correct information. Jack glanced back at Jade.  
  
"Yeah, so? Youse can't have 'er if dats what ya want." Spot's eyes narrowed who was Jack to say what he could and couldn't have. "Sides she ain't to healthy right now." Jack continued.  
  
"An' where did youse find dis goil Jack?" Spot remarked as he walked over to inspect Jade. Jade's face stayed blank, even as Spot circled her, looking her up and down. "So, she yours Blink, or what?" Blink shook his head.  
  
"No, she ain't mine, but dat don't mean dat youse kin take advantage of 'er, Spot." This remark startled Jade, but she didn't let it show, instead she smirked and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Ya don't hafta worry 'bout dat Blink. I cin take care of meself. 'Sides, I could take dis little guy on any day." This made Spot really mad and he got right up in Jade's face.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. In case youse didn't notice, Ise jist as tall as you, an' if soaking goils weren't against me morals I'd soak ya on da spot, anyway, ya ain't good enough fer me ta git me hands doity wit'." He spat at her, then he backed down, but gave Jade a little poke with his cane to remind her who was in charge. "Where'd ya find dis goil anyway, Jacky boy?" he asked with out taking his eyes off of Jade.  
  
Jack shifted his position and sent Jade a glare. What did she think she was doing! "Well, actually, Spot, Blink found 'er." All eyes turned to Blink.  
  
"Well, she was in da alley, 'alf dead. Hey, what was I supposed ta do? Leave 'er ta die?" He said in defense of himself. Jade looked at Blink. Was that the only reason he'd been so nice to her? Was that really the way he felt? Well, fine, if that's the way he felt she could take of 'erself.  
  
Jade glared at Blink, hatred showed plainly on her face. Then with out one glance back she turned and ran out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out of the Lodging House. She ran down the streets of Manhattan, not caring where she was going, or what could happen to her. After a while she turned into an alleyway and sank down to the ground.  
  
"Ise shoulda known dat 'e would do dat ta me." She whispered to herself. "Everyone else in me life betrayed me so why did Ise 'spect it ta be different heah?"  
  
"Because it is different." Jade jumped up and turned around. There standing in front of her was one of the girls that had come with Spot. "Ise Pate, short for Patriot." Pate said introducing herself. Jade turned away.  
  
"Jist go away, let me die in peace." Pate took a step towards her, and when Jade didn't move she walked to her and lay a hand on Jade's shoulder.  
  
"Look Smudge, Blink didn't mean ta hoit ya, 'e was jist defenedin' 'imslef against Spot. Ya two didn't start out too good in case ya didn't notice, an' Blink didn't want ta git in da middle of it." Jade turned to look at Pate. Satisfied that Jade was listening to her Pate went a step further, " ya should come back to da Lodgin' 'ouse, if only 'cause ya needs a place ta stay."  
  
Jade shook her head, "I can't go back dere now. Dey'll think dat Ise. I dunno. Okay, fine, I'll go back." She relented. "But not right now. You go back, I'll come back a little latah." Pate stood there a moment longer, before leaving. She knew that she shouldn't leave her alone in the streets, but what else could she do? Nothing, so Pate left, hoping that the Delancey brothers weren't out tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked!

Blink looked out the bunkroom window for the seventh time that night. "She ain't heah yet, Jack. Ise worried 'bout her. Ya know she ain't doin' to well." Jack looked up from his game of poker with Spot, Racetrack, and Tricks.  
  
"Youse right, Blink, I think ya should go out an' look fer 'er." Blink nodded, and turned away from the window. "Take Mush, an' Gamblah wit' youse. An' stay way from da Bronx, Brooklyn ain't on good terms wit' dem right now, so neidah are we." Blink nodded again, then went over to where Mush, Poker, Skittery, and Gambler were playing craps.  
  
"Hey, Mush, an' Gamblah. wese gonna go lookin' fer Smudge. She ain't back yet an' Jack's getting' worried."  
  
Mush laughed."Ya sure dat it ain't you dats worried?" he joked. Blink hit him on the side of the head, then grew serious again.  
  
"Dat ain't funny Mush, now come on, lets go." Mush detected the worried and impatient tone in Blink's vice and realized how serious it actually was.  
  
"Come on Gamblah, if Jack is sendin' us den it must be serious."  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Jade had planned on waiting only a few moments before she followed Pate back to the Lodging House, but before she could even take a few steps towards the entrance to the alleyway two men stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hey dere sweet face." Sneered one of the men as he pulled out a knife.  
  
"We'se jist itchin' ta do a job on someone right now an' youse jist happen ta be da one." laughed the second one. Jade looked between the two men, pure shock, and fear was displayed openly on her face. The first one grabbed her by the arm and led her back into the alley, and pushed her up against a wall. A sneer covered his face as he traced her cheek lightly with his hand. Jade opened her mouth to scream, but the man pulled her into a kiss before the scream could escape her throat. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blink, Mush, and Gambler had been wandering around the streets of Manhattan for a half-hour now, and there was still no sign of Jade. They were heading back to the Lodging House when they heard a cough from behind them. Turning around they saw Patriot.  
  
"Ummm. guys, I found 'er." She said, her voice barely audible. "Ya bettah follow me." Blink, glanced at Mush and Gambler then, eagerly nodded his head. Pate turned and led them down a few streets, streets that Blink, Mush, and Gambler knew to be dangerous. Finally they reached an alleyway, and there, lying sprawled on the ground was Jade. She was covered in blood, and her breathing was shallow and slow. Blink noticed a knife stuck in her left leg, and gasped. He knew that it was very unlikely that she would live, and, although he hadn't known her long, tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Jade was slightly aware of the gentle hands that slowly, and carefully began to pull the knife from her leg.  
  
A sharp scream echoed through the air, and the gentle hands pulled away instantly. It took a while for Jade to realize that it was her own scream that she had heard only a few moments before.  
  
Those gentle hands were on her leg again, and she could hear a voice talking to her in a soothing tone, but she couldn't understand what it was saying. Very slowly she could feel those hands begin to pull at the blade again. Jade screamed again and again with every small move of the blade. The pain was excruciating; traveling all through her body. She struggled against the pain, and against the hands that were sliding the blade from her leg, but a new pair of hands grabbed hold of her and held her down. Jade let out a long shriek of pain as those gentle hands pulled the blade out the rest of the way, then she stopped and lay limply on the ground. Slowly, she was slipping into darkness, oblivion.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Voices pounded in Jade's head. They seemed to be yelling in her ear, yet she couldn't make out what they said. She tried to move, but a sharp pain shot through her body making her cry out in pain. "Jade!" another voice boomed in her head, but this time she understood what it said.  
  
"Shut Up!" she screamed, then slowly opened her eyes. Looking around the room she saw Blink, Kloppman, and two girls that she didn't know slowly backing away from her. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes again. "Ise sorry." She whispered. "Just talk quieter please." She begged.  
  
"We Was bein' quiet, we was Whisperin'." stated one of the girls. Jade opened one eye in surprise and stared at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Who're youse?" Jade asked quietly. The girl stared at Jade a while before answering.  
  
"Ise Two Bit." She answered rather sharply, but Jade wasn't phased by Two Bit's sharp tone. Jade opened her other eye and stared at the second girl. She had longer blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ise Ivy." Jade nodded her head and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Heya Kloppman," she said weakly her strength failing quickly. Then directing her words toward Blink she said, "What're you doin' heah, Demetri?" Jade's voice dripped with disdain, and hatred, even in the weak state that she was in.  
  
Blink stared at her, shock displayed plainly on his face. Kloppman turned to look at Blink, the look on his face told Blink that he better tell him what happened. Blink just shrugged his shoulders, looked at Jade one more time, then turned and walked out the door. Kloppman, Ivy, and Two Bit turned back to Jade to ask what that was all about. but she was already asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ise sorry Smudge, Ise really am sorry, can't ya fergive me?" Jade woke to the sounds of sorrowful whispers in her ear. "You'se gots ta fergive me."  
  
Jade opened her eyes and looked at Blink. "Well, if it means dat much to ya, then Ise think dat Ise can arrange that." At the sound of her voice Blink's head came up, and his mouth dropped open. "Shut yer mouth 'fore a fly flies in." Blink shut his mouth and smiled a crooked smile.  
  
"Thanks Jade." Jade smiled weakly, and then closed her eyes again.  
  
"So, this Spot person. he 'ave a last name?" she managed to whisper.  
  
"Yeah, but I dunno if it's real er not. He calls 'imself Spot Conlon." When she heard the name Conlon, her heart skipped a beat, her eyes flew open, and she gasped. "Whats da mattah Smudge? Are youse okay?" the worry in Blink's voice was evident.  
  
Conlon! She thought, but he can' be! No that's not him, that's not him. if it were him. "No it ain't him." She concluded out loud.  
  
"Ain't who, Smudge?" Jade looked at Blink in surprise, she hadn't meant to say it out loud.  
  
"Nuthin'." she whispered, "nuthin'."  
  
"Come on! Who're ya talkin' about?" Blink persisted, but Jade just closed her eyes and pretended as though she hadn't heard him. "Gosh darn it girl! Sometimes ya aggravate me sooooo much! What da heck is wrong wit' youse?!"  
  
"How cin Ise already be aggravatin' ya when Ise only been heah 'bout three days?" Jade asked in a fake, sweet, innocent voice. Blink just stared at Jade and growled. "It must be a gift." Jade concluded. Blink said nothing and for a long time there was complete silence.  
  
"Uuummm." Blink started in a small voice, "Jack. he, well he's sending ya ta Brooklyn aftah youse git bettah." At the word Brooklyn Jades eyes flew open, and she gasped.  
  
"Brooklyn! Ise not gonna go any wheah near dat big head Spot." her words trailed off, "Conlon."she whispered.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
"Jack I am not going to Brooklyn!!! There's no room for me there anyways, his ego fills all of Brooklyn!" Jack shook his head at Smudge, and glared at Blink. Why couldn't he have told her when she was a little bit bettah?  
  
"Look Smudge, youse aint in da best health right now. Ya need ta calm down, 'sides ya won't be goin' fer at least a week yet." Jade glared at Jack, if looks could kill hers would've. "Look Smudge, Ise sorry but it's da only way fer ya ta loin how ta fight!"  
  
Seeing as here glare wasn't going to work, Jade decided it was time for tears and pity. "But Jack," she whined, "why can't youse teach me?" A single tear traced its way down Jade's cheek, and Blink reached down to brush it away, but Jack grabbed him and shook his head.  
  
"Blink, she's a faker, she's goin' ta Brooklyn an' dats dat." Then dragging Blink behind him he stalked out of the room. 


	7. Lets see how annoying we can be!

LiZard15: Hey! Always love hearing from you! I'm updating!!! Is this satisfactory enough? Three Oreo Cookies for reviewing!!! And 10 extra for joining the LH!!!  
  
Katherine McRae: Hey girl!!! Sorry, thought you had already read that part. Ten Oreo cookies for you, longest reviewer yet!!!  
  
KatFightOnSkis: Thanks for reviewing!!! And you'll find out about Brooklyn soon! Ten Oreo cookies!!! Reviewer number one!!!!  
  
A/N: Come on you guys Review Review Review!!!! Any one who reviews gets Oreo cookies, or a cookie of your choice!!! You can't pass that up can you? No! You can't so get to reviewing!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The trip to Brooklyn with Jade was unbearable. She walked slowly, complained of her leg hurting her (although it was already three months from when it was hurt), whined about this and that, and many times tried to make a break for it.  
  
"Jade! Shut up!!! I can't take anymore of this! You are going to Brooklyn whether you like it or not!" Jack was about to explode and simply soak Jade, although soaking girls was against his ethics. Jade simply shut her mouth, glared at Jack and stalked ahead of him. Jack sighed, and determined not to let her out of his sight. Things were just not going well today!  
  
"Hey Jack, ummmm. ya think maybe this is a bad idea?" Blink asked tentatively. "Well, uh, I mean, does Spot know she's comin'?"  
  
"Of course he knows she's comin'! Do you seriously think that I would take her there without Spot's permission?" Jack sighed, why couldn't Blink just accept things. Yeah maybe he felt a little responsible for her, but shouldn't he see that she would be better off learning how to fight? "If it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick-"  
  
"Jack jump over the candle stick!!!" Jade quickly jumped in, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Spot snapped his head in her direction and glared.  
  
"Smudge, huh? Well I think Sarcasm is a bettah name fer ya!" he growled. "Jack, are sure she's gotta stay here?"  
  
Jack groaned, not again!!!! "Look Spot, she got hurt real bad the last time she was out by herself, I don't wanna hafta worry about her everytime she runs off! 'Sides it'll only be fer 'bout two months." Spot examined Smudge, looking her up and down.  
  
She's favoring that one leg, he thought. She'll hafta start with the slingshot, I'm surprised Race didn't notice and point it out to Jack.  
  
"Alright, but if she gets on me noives I can't promise what I'll do ta her."  
  
Jack nodded, he knew that Spot wasn't really evah gonna hurt her, Spot had only said that to intimidate Smudge. I don't really think that'll intimidate her, but I don't really know her, Jack thought.  
  
"Well, I bettah get going Spot, thanks fer doing this fer me. I owe ya." Jack and Spot spit shook.  
  
"Yep, ya definitely owe me one, Jack." They both laughed, and then Jack and Blink turned and started back to Manhattan, leaving Jade and Spot to work things out themselves. A/N: Okay. so it's not very much, but I haven't really had much time, what with finishing school and all, but I'll hopefully get more up next time, more about Spot and Jade coming up!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!!! That is if you want more, anywayz!!!!!! * ** ***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*******  
  
********  
  
*********  
  
**********  
  
*********  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
* Review!!!!!!! 


End file.
